


【未授权翻译】Pantië by Emilyenrose

by christyyts



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christyyts/pseuds/christyyts
Summary: “我的肉体并不是拘束我的那一个。”Maedhros说着，看了一眼缠着自己手腕的镣铐。Sauron大笑起来。“你可真是错得离谱。举—举个例子吧，那个 — 你们是怎么称呼的？— 绽放(Blooming)。我相信这只是一个地域内的称呼，一个有趣的比喻；辛达在这方面就相当直白。简直令人厌烦。啊，我想起来了 — 打开 (Opening)。”他假笑着：“完完全全不带任何比喻，因为这件事本身就是一种开放 (Open)。当然，这是个相当明显的耻辱的生理动作，但是对我来说有点奇怪的是，这件事居然能够对心灵产生影响 — 当一个人打开的时候，他就屈服了。因此，你自己的肉体不仅仅推动了你自己的臣服，还推动了你对另外一个人的臣服 — 当然，不仅仅是肉体，还有灵魂。这当然是个囚笼，如果你喜欢的话。”
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Kudos: 12





	【未授权翻译】Pantië by Emilyenrose

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pantië](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648062) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> emilyenrose太太乃是AO3上的一位梅熊大佬。镇圈神文Starless Road（疏星长路）正是出于她的手笔。可惜的是这位太太早已弃号，因此也没有办法获得授权。。。
> 
> 精灵族非典型ABO
> 
> 有索/梅内容，但是擦边球，不走肾也不走心
> 
> 题目的意义为发/情/期
> 
> 小熊安慰险些被索雷普，并且有了心理创伤的梅
> 
> 千言万语汇成一句：小熊，你为什么这么好。这世界上为什么会有像Findekano这样完美无缺的男精 ♥(✿ฺ´∀`✿ฺ)ﾉ

很久以前，在双圣树之光仍然照耀的时候，Maedhros笑了起来。  
“想象一下吧。”他断断续续的说：“原谅我，只是—-想象一下——我父亲的脸——”  
Fingon也笑了起来：“我知道！”他说：“我明白的！”  
“那么祝贺你。”Maedhros说：“你现在迫使我们开始沉思那个必定是世界上存在的最为复杂的关系了。感谢维拉我们两个不需要思考这方面的事情！Celegorm和Aredhel和这件事相比起来都能算得上是不足一提的小麻烦。而现在你提醒我了：我需要你和你的妹妹谈一谈，为了我。我已经和我的弟弟谈过了。有些时候他的自知之明不比一只鸽子多多少，但是在美丽的Aredhel面前，即使是他也不得不承认现在我们最不需要的就是另外一场家庭纷争，尤其是那些关于我们两家之间的血缘关系的——”  
——————————————————  
Maedhros是那个发起这场会议的人。他们没办法通过传递信件的方式将这场规模宏大的进攻计划定下来——信件如果要被及时送到的话，信使现在必须走那条穿过Anfauglith的可怕路程。用信鸽来传递信件更加不可能。他很早就知道这一点了，但是他花了好几个月的时间发送那些他一次性写好的信件，关于这场会议和时间还有地点的。  
他们会在Dorthonion碰面。那个现在已经被收服并且从可怕暗影之中解放的地方。那里曾经是Beren的领地 — Beren，尽管拥有着人类一切的弱点，但仍旧成功的从Morgoth本人的王冠之上取得了一颗宝钻。Angrod和Aegnor也曾经在这里守卫，那两个Maedhros一直都很喜欢的堂弟。他要为他们报仇。让这美丽的Aeluin湖见证这场宣告了黑暗大敌的毁灭的会议吧！  
他对自己这样说。他送出了信件。  
Fingon的回答来得很快：好的，好的，一百次的赞同。看着这些字句，Maedhros能够看出Fingon很可能在很久以前就想要举行这样的一次会议了，如果不是他觉得Maedhros很可能会拒绝的话。他觉得这样的想法有点笨。毫无疑问，Fngon是Noldor现在拥有的最好的将领了。让他证明Fingon从来都是Noldor之中最好的那个也不是什么难事。Maedhros可以进行他自己的计划，可以看到他们需要的那个同盟的雏形，可以将誓言，请求和威胁编织在一起，可以领导自己的军队在不同的地方清理干净Morgoth那些补给不足的半兽人军队们。但是涉及到在他们眼前展开的这场伟大战争，Meadhros一直都坚定的认为Fingon才是关键。在中土的这些年发掘并且培育出了Fingon对于战争的天赋。  
Maedhros应该再早一点就开始会议的。他们在这件事上需要彼此。不过，时间仍然飞逝如梭。不过几个星期之后，他们就会面对面了。只有几个星期！Maedhros告诉自己他很期待这场会面。距离Fingolfin在Irvin湖畔举行的那场宴会已经过去了四百多个冬天：距离他上一次见到他的朋友已经过了四百多个太阳年了！  
————————————————————  
Sauron已经决定要再次和他谈一次了。Maedhros明确的知道他现在正在被诱骗，但是他并不是一座石雕。他的灵魂无法永恒忍受孤寂。Sauron决定和他说话：并且还使用了一个高大俊美的精灵领主的形象。Maedhros则赤身裸体的被绑在墙上。谈话之后便是折磨。现在这对他来说已经是个相当熟悉的规律了。他决定不再思考这件事，因为Sauron会相当享受得看着他思考这件事。  
“但是你现在还在想啊。”Sauron说。  
Maedhros愤怒的瞪着他，Morgoth的奴仆会在他的思维边境之上挑拣他的思绪，如果他不注意的话；Maedhros很疲惫，而疲惫是粗心大意的温床。他再度稳住自己。这些谈话在伤害他的灵魂，即使在他的肉体被折磨的时候。他只需要忍受。  
“如果你一直想得这么大声的话，你可不能责怪我注意到了它们。我可以清楚的看到你不太想开始思考之后你的身体会发生什么，但是这件事使得你相当焦虑。这是必需的。我真的绝得这件事相当的有趣。”Sauron说。“就像你看到的那样，我现在有一个肉身；但是这只是个装饰。我不会被这件装饰改变，就如同你这个个体不会因为穿了多少衣服而改变一样。”他笑起来，好像觉得自己说出了一个相当好的笑话一样。  
Maedhros咬紧牙关。他知道自己的赤身裸体只是用来羞辱自己的一件武器。但是他不会被羞辱。他不会被自己的衣服 — 抑或是没有穿衣服这件事 — 而改变。  
“而你，”Sauron说：“是你的身体的奴隶。哦，虽然你有可能不相信！但是我能肯定这一点：至少，和我比起来是这样的。我没有办法想象没有身体的你：那样的话，你就不是现在的你了。你带着你的肉体，就如同一只蜗牛拖着自己的壳前往各地一样。我不相信你能够理解这件事究竟有多么奇怪。让你自己的灵魂用这种方式被拘束起来！你居然没有感觉到吗？”  
“我的肉体并不是拘束我的那一个。”Maedhros说着，看了一眼缠着自己手腕的镣铐。  
Sauron大笑起来。“你可真是错得离谱。举—举个例子吧，那个 — 你们是怎么称呼的？— 绽放(Blooming)。我相信这只是一个地域内的称呼，一个有趣的比喻；辛达在这方面就相当直白。简直令人厌烦。啊，我想起来了 — 打开 (Opening)。”他假笑着：“完完全全不带任何比喻，因为这件事本身就是一种开放 (Open)。当然，这是个相当明显的耻辱的生理动作，但是对我来说有点奇怪的是，这件事居然能够对心灵产生影响 — 当一个人打开的时候，他就屈服了。因此，你自己的肉体不仅仅推动了你自己的臣服，还推动了你对另外一个人的臣服 — 当然，不仅仅是肉体，还有灵魂。这当然是个囚笼，如果你喜欢的话。”  
“那并不是实质。”Maedhros说：“那是一个祝福，婚姻的一种。那并不是简简单单的主宰可以形容的，和你有关力量的恶毒比喻也没有任何关系。”  
“你们精灵选择不去使用那些纽带给予你们的力量。这很无趣。”Sauron说：“但是这并不意味着力量不存在。这件事给了那个屈服的人如此之大的弱点—-”  
“不是弱点。”Maedhros说。  
Sauron嘲笑他。“你认为如此” 他说：“你知道你不应该，但是你正在想这件事。如果你将自己如此毫无保留的屈服，你还会觉得这不是个弱点吗？”  
对Sauron撒谎的唯一问题就是他只会嘲笑你。Maedhros至少能够坚持住一些真相：“那是因为我没有那样的天性。”  
“没有？”Sauron说。他用他自己过于滚烫的手指轻柔的碰触Maedhros的喉咙。Maedhros本能的躲开了 — 尽可能的远，但也没有很远。Sauron微笑起来。他将他的手放在了Maedhros的下颌处，迫使他抬起头来看着他，带着种充斥着恶意的温柔。“这就是我的想法。你的灵魂被束缚在你的身体之中：而肉体是多么的脆弱且易于攻陷啊。当然，我可以创造痛苦。你已经知道这一点了。我必须得承认我很佩服你 — 你看上去一点都不在乎那些痛苦。事实上我必须祝贺你。大部分黑暗精灵在经受了你在这里承受的一小部分之后都屈服了。很明显，诺多的精灵王子是由更加坚定的材料所制的！但是让我们看看快感能够对你的灵魂作出怎样的改变吧，如何？”  
“那并不是我的天性。”Maedhros再次说到：“即使那是，我觉得你应该不会想让什么女性炎魔来当我的新娘。”  
Sauron这次是真心实意的笑起来。“不。”他同意道：“当然不，那样我的目的可就不会实现了！不是你的天性，嗯？你的灵魂因为这想法而开始反抗了。”他的微笑残忍又恶毒：“有趣。”  
—————————————————————  
这是个下着蒙蒙细雨的冬日，沉重的云自北方而来。即使是在Fingon的扎营地上方飘扬着的银蓝双色的旗帜看上去都有点无精打采。Fingon带了很少人来。Maedhros，当然，带了更少。这个伟大联盟是他的想法，他最杰出的作品，他的希望和救赎，但是他不会是那个领导联盟的人。他知道这一点。这个联盟追随的是很久以前诺多初次前来贝利兰的时候做出的誓言，追随的是贝伦手中掌握住的那一线光，追随的是Morgoth的失败的希望。在这些之中只有极少数人仍旧忠于Maedhros本人。他带来了那些在骤火之战中成功守住了辛姆林的将士们，在这次有关同盟的伟大会议里，他没有带任何亲卫队。Maglor和他一起来了 — 他们留下了Caranthir在东边率领军队，这是必需的 — 还有代表了东方人的Borlach和Uldor，一个代表了Azaghal和他的亲族的面色凝重的大胡子矮人。但这趟旅途并不是非常难堪。  
Maedhros翻身下马。在他身侧，Maglor让身后的大部队停下，说出了通行口令。这件事不应该他做的 — 他们应该有一位掌旗官的 — 他们应该有各种各样的东西，但是他们现在已经无法负担得起了。Aeluin湖在灰暗的天光之下闪烁着灰暗的光，好像一块原本明亮的银逐渐氧化变黑了一点。银蓝双色的旗帜在湿润的微风之下轻轻飞舞。  
特殊指令从那小小的扎营地传来了。Fingon是那个带着指令的人：他向前跑过来，带着明亮的微笑。他看上去和Maedhros上一次见到他的时候别无二致。唯一一点变化：他鸦羽黑的长发上现在带上了闪烁着金银双色的王冠。那不是他的父亲Fingolfin戴着的那一顶。当然不是。他们肯定会做一个新的。尽管Fingon看上去和以前一模一样，他也不再是那个精灵了。悲伤在他的灵魂之上留下了深深的痕迹，但无法使他的心灵蒙尘。不，他的心灵变得更加坚定，而在那哀伤之上，他旧时的明亮仍然闪烁着。Maedhros能够看出这一点。但他希望他不能。  
Fingon的亲卫队在他身后奔出了他们的扎营地 — 两个年轻精灵和四个高大的男性人类。在他们绷着脸追随着他们的国王进行国王一样的冲刺的之前，他们的脸上或多或少的都带着点凝重的意味。Maedhros之前见过那两位精灵；他们非常非常年轻，是在贝利兰诞生的诺多。他们号称自己是高等精灵，但实质上他们是灰精灵：他们从来没有用双眼见证双圣树的光辉，也再也不能够了。男性人类，当然，他不认识。  
Fingon看上去终于记起了自己的身份，由狂奔改为了更加优雅的行走。他的亲卫队终于能够赶上他了。Maedhros和Maglor看了对方一眼。Borlach和Uldor也下了马。他们两个看上去明显的松了一口气。“这就是全部了吗？”Maedhros听见他在用自己的母语说。矮人仍旧不发一言。  
Fingon带着熟悉的亲切微笑走上前来，眼中同样闪着明快的光。他向他们两人伸出双手。“好久不见，堂兄们！”他呼喊道。  
他是真心实意的说这句话的。他非常高兴能够再一次见到他们。Maedhros能够感受到几乎能够扑倒他的喜悦，还有一丝丝藏在那之下的不安。他们已经四百个个太阳年都没有见到彼此了。  
他单膝跪下。  
Maglor做了同样的事。Borlach和Uldor因为惊讶而慢了一拍；矮人，当然，不会为了任何精灵王屈膝。他双手交叠在胸前，看着他们。Maedhros不需要抬起头来便能感觉到Fingon的不舒服。他当然不会舒服。他完全没办法不注意到这些事。  
但这并不是一个家庭聚会。这是个战争会议。即使只有区区几个人前来，正式的礼节也是需要的。当然，这就是为什么Maedhros带来了Maglor而不是其他的弟弟们，尽管他会很乐意一直看管着Curufin。Maglor是唯一一个他能够信任在至高王面前下跪，同时也不会对此抱怨连天的人。  
“我的国王。”Maedhros说，声音低沉，仿佛能够在开阔的水面之上滑行到远处一样清楚。他透过他的睫毛看上去。Fingon的面色凝重；但是他的人类亲卫看上去相当满意，年轻的精灵们放松了下来。  
“他？”Uldor用他的母语低声说：vá？“那就是精灵的至高王吗？”  
“嘘！”Borlach说。  
Fingon走上前，站在Maedhros的面前。Maedhros一眨不眨的看着自己的靴子。  
“我的亲族和同盟啊，欢迎。”Fingon说。他的手出现在了他的视野里，想要帮助Maedhros站起来。为了礼仪Maedhros必须握上去。接触的时间很短，但仍旧令人战栗。Maedhros感到自己好像被浸在冰水里一样，颤抖且清醒。Fingon也知道这一点；他包含歉意的短暂的看了他一眼；快速的松开了手。他对Maglor用了同样的礼仪，问好并且伸出手来，Maglor已经坏笑着站起身来了。  
“现在，堂弟。”他说：“我们已经做好了表面功夫，你可以拥抱我了！”  
Fingon大笑起来，拥抱了他。Maedhros，一点都不嫉妒 — 不嫉妒，他现在完全无法用那样的方式拥抱Fingon，他也不想这么做 — 向他介绍了Barlach，Uldor还有那个矮人。当矮人一直礼貌的拒绝提供自己的名字的时候有一点点尴尬，但是他们也没有办法。Fingon之后开心的像他们介绍了他的亲卫队 — Fingolfin不会这样做，但是Fingon并不在意形式，而且看上去真正将他们当成了自己的朋友。六人之中最矮的那个是一位金发的人类男性，他叫做胡林。他也会参与到会议当中。Borlach和Uldor怀疑的看着他。Maedhros没有在意这一点。他现在已经意识到人类们，尽管有些时候非常友善，但仍旧倾向于在彼此之间存疑。在这种情况下，最好让他们自己处理这个问题。  
一切都有条不紊的举行下来。没有任何一个外交意义上的错误。他们的小小团队在飘扬着银蓝旗帜的扎营地住了下来，Maglor捅了捅Maedhros，“我告诉你一切都会好的！”太阳也在厚重的云层之后探出了一点。空气中仍旧飘散着毛毛细雨，但是现在他们都闪着浅浅的光了。  
Maedhros猛得抬起头来。几乎在同一时刻，Fingon开心的向所有能够听见的人说：“看那！”指向了天空。  
一道彩虹 — 相当美丽的一道 — 现在挂在西方的天边。Maedhros无法控制的笑了起来。他没有探寻，但仍旧能够感受到Fingon所有的喜悦和力量，他高昂的希冀和在悲伤之中诞生的坚定执着。他想要控制住自己不要靠向那些在他的想法之中闪烁的力量，因为那不是他的，他也没有权利这么做：但是Fingon的心灵闪耀宛若烽火，尽管努力控制住自己，Maedhros仍旧被他安抚下来了。Fingon坚信他们能够赢得这场战争。仍旧如此，在经历了如此之多后，在他自己的父亲的陨落之后，Fingon坚信不移 — 他比原来更加坚定这一点，并且决定要使得着信念成为现实。Maedhros从来没有意识到自己心中存在着如此之多的疑虑，直到他们现在宛如冰雪在阳光之下消融。  
他感受到了Fingon落在他身上的视线。他没有任何办法阻止自己知道这一点。Fingon也知道Maedhros的心灵，当然：这就是为什么当Maedhros鼓足勇气看向他的方向的时候，他已经温柔的移开了视线。Maedhros永永远远都会感激Fingon的真诚。这场会议将会持续几天 — 一周最多了。将如此之多有关于他们的联盟的关键点安排在一处超过一周的时间将会是完完全全的疯狂。这个会议不会持续很长时间的。它会结束；之后他们可能在四百年之内都不会再次见面了。这是他们当初商量好的。这是应该做的。  
———————————————————————  
他在安格班从来得不到温柔的唤醒。Maedhros从来都不想陷入沉睡：这里一点都不安全。他怀念那些事物 — 怀念休息，怀念梦：那将会是一次令人感激的走进自己的记忆里的旅程 — 但是他需要自己的双眼尽可能的张开，需要自己的心灵尽可能的清醒。即使他没有办法停止加诸于他的折磨，至少他知道他将要经历什么。知道这些事情使得他更容易忍受下来这些。  
但是Sauron — Maedhros用这个侮辱意义的名字叫他的时候总能获得一种满足 — 知道一些关于身体的运作的知识，而且这也不是第一次他用一个控制精准的对大脑后方的敲击使他进入一个不情愿的昏迷，那跟一次真正的无梦睡眠相差很大。当他意识到头疼的时候，Maedhros便知道他醒来了。他完全不记得那个敲击了。睁开眼睛对他来说也变得很难。他眨了几下眼睛，看到了一片深红和在他的眼睑内部跳跃着的黑色小点们：他终于睁开了双眼，看到红色的光充斥了屋子。  
这是个房间，而不是一个牢房。他仍旧赤身裸体，但是他不再被束缚住了。他现在躺在一张床上，身上最严重的伤口已经被治愈。Maedhros一下子警觉了起来。在这地方，惊喜可不意味着什么好事：明显的温柔总是引向更加残酷的折磨。有些时候这温柔本身便是一种残忍。当Sauron第一次温柔的允许他在经历了无数个月的鲜血，汗液，尘土还有绝望之后去洗浴的时候，他感动的哭了出来；他很快便控制住了自己，意识到Sauron正带着他平时的残酷微笑看着他的时候。他知道Sauron看到了那个，看到了他的弱点。  
一个光秃秃的房间，一张床 — 一张即使算不上完美，也非常舒适的床 — 还有深红的光。那光来自于一个镶嵌在他的床靠着的那堵墙上的圆石，离他只有大约一英尺的距离。那光并不是非常明亮，但是并没有带着在安格班的地牢里燃烧着的火把所拥有的恶臭。Maedhros在床上站了起来，研究着那块石头。他没办法把它从墙上取下来。它碰上去的感觉甚至带着点温暖。  
他从床上取下了一张毯子 — 床上有毯子 — 将自己裹住。这是一个小小的抵抗。距离Maedhros上一次有任何和衣物相似的东西已经过了很久了。他在屋子里面走来走去：找到了一扇门，但是在屋里并没有门把手：发现了一个长得像一个小小的金属杯子的东西，那是装满了清水的水瓶。maedhros无视了它。他不相信安格班提供给他的任何食物或者是水。  
他不知道Sauron到底想要做些什么。Sauron一定有他的目的。  
一会儿后他走过去坐到了床边上。之后他躺了下去。他可以趁此机会享受一下被舒服的枕头和毯子包裹住的美妙感觉，当他还能够拥有这些的时候；无论Sauron想要做些什么，无论在这之后将会到来的是何等残忍的对待。而且他的头还在痛。而且他的房间也没有一开始他想象的那么舒服。这房间太热了，那红光有种奇怪的沉重感；尽管他不会去触碰那一杯水，他却没能阻止自己想到它。水 — 冰凉的水 — 那将是何等的享受啊！  
太热了。最终Maedhros踢开了他用来裹住自己的毯子，将剩下的毯子扔到了床底下。他将自己不断滲出汗珠的脸庞埋进了枕头。但还是太热了。也许Sauron想要活生生的把他蒸熟。  
他想要记住时间。他一直醒着。等待着。有什么东西要到来了；有什么东西一定会到来。但是无论他的双眼睁开还是闭上，他都能感觉到深红色的光，而他的思维便游荡在着深红的光中。这到底是什么？他没有感觉到疼痛。Maedhros没办法思考下去了。  
他失去了对于时间的估计。他没有意识到Sauron进入了这间深红的房间，他甚至没有意识到他现在在床的边缘坐了下来。他喘息着，想要获取更多的空气，头扭到一边，双眼紧闭，脸颊死死的按在他能够找到的枕头上最凉爽的地方。  
“你还记得我们的谈话吗？”Sauron说。  
Maedhros只能隐隐约约的听到他在说话，他没办法说出完整的话来。  
“这真是太有趣了。”Sauron说：“我完全不知道这方法会奏效得如此之快。不过在这种情况下，和你交谈还是有点困难的。”他站起来，离开了。Maedhros眨了眨眼；感受到了自己的理智的回归。他转过身，看着Morgoth的奴仆的高大身影拿起了水瓶。他缓慢的意识到，屋子里的红光褪去了一点。屋子仍然很热，但至少没有变得更热了。Sauron走回来，再一次做到了他的身边：他用力握住Maedhros的后脑，将水瓶在他的唇边微微倾倒。Maedhros只能吞下第一口或者被呛住；他在那之后便扭过脸去，水溅到了他的胸膛上。那清凉简直是种祝福。“如你所愿。”Sauron说，听上去仿佛被娱乐到了。他将水瓶放到一边。“现在，就像我说的那样。你还记得我们的谈话吗？我们已经意识到痛苦对你的固执没有任何作用。我相信我已经对你的胜利表示了赞赏。”  
Maedhros现在还在从自己的不断呛咳之中恢复。他没办法思考Sauron到底在说些什么。他仍觉得思考很难。“你对我做了什么？”他质问道。  
“就是上一次我说的那个。”Sauron说：“这方法奏效得真的令人惊讶的快。”他捧起Maedhros的脸颊。他的双手冷，很冷；有那么一瞬间Maedhros靠了上去，但他很快移开了，被自己的行为吓得不清。Sauron的微笑看上去马上要演变成大笑了。“恐怕你理解错了。”他说：“这和结婚没有任何必要的联系。这只是打开；而打开可以有很多种方式。”  
“这不是我的天性。”Maedhros低声说。他的喉咙干渴，洒在他身上的水已经蒸发了。  
“这真的很让你不开心吗？这是你的父亲的天性，也是他的父亲的。可能性存在在你的身体里。我需要做一些必要的步骤。”Sauron假笑起来：“微不足道的改动，我们应该这么说。这并不是直来直往的东西，但你可以把它考虑成我的礼物。你不是告诉过我埃尔达将这屈服视为一种祝福吗？你告诉我我关于 — 怎么说呢 — 完全的主宰 — 的主张是完全错误的。我现在对在这方面学习到更多极有兴趣。”  
Maedhros喘息着。“你是个邪恶之物。”他说：“而且你在撒谎。”  
“完全没有。”Sauron说。他俯下身，亲吻了Maedhros的额头。Maedhros从那双嘴唇的冰冷触感下逃开了，从那在他骨头之中燃烧着的热意，那对这碰触说出恳求的热意逃开了。Sauron大笑起来。“这当然还是早期。”他说：“让我们看看你是如何应对的吧。我在这方面可以说是最为准备全面 — 你们精灵认为这是个相当敏感的反应，是不是？”  
Maedhros聚集起他所有的力气，向Sauron射去了一个不敢置信的怒视。  
“不，不，我是最细致的那个。”Sauron说，站了起来：“顺便说一下，水之中没有任何的毒药抑或是不洁的东西。那就是水而已。我非常期待我的观察。而且，我向你保证，”他伸手碰触Maedhros的额头，“我现在不会向你提供我非常想提供的东西，直到你向我请求。”  
“我不会提供任何东西的。”Maedhros说：“你是个窃贼，也是个窃贼的奴仆。”  
“我是赠礼之主。”Sauron说：“而你在最后将会学会用正确的称呼叫我。当你请求的时候，我会给你你想要的。我向你保证。”  
———————————————————————  
“如果你之前就告诉我，”Maglor说：“我在这里是为了代替你和Fingon谈话。。。”  
Maedhros等待着。  
Maglor挑起眉来。  
“是的？”Maedhros说。  
“我没想说完那句话。”Maglor说：“我觉得我应该说，我会做出更好的准备，尽管我也不知道要怎么做；或者我会说我非常惊讶，因为的确如此。你知道，我觉得我现在相当喜欢胡林了。也许是因为他的臣民在贝利兰已经生活过了对于人类来说的好几代，和他谈话比和Bor还有他的亲族谈话容易。而且有一个能和我一样觉得这事相当尴尬的人让我感觉更好了。他试图猜测Fingon在想什么，然后说出来；而我是试图猜测你的回答是什么，然后再说出来；之后我们向对方投过去一个痛苦不堪的眼神，就像这样，向左边。”Maglor做出演示：“而胡林的任务比我的简单，因为至少Fingon脸上不时的会有各种各样的表情，而我觉得有一个石头柱子在我旁边都会比你更有帮助。如果我在我们出发之前就知道的话！我就会建议你待在后方，然后将一顶红色假发戴到一丛灌木上面，那看上去都比你本人更加友好。我的那个外交家哥哥呢？你对他做了什么？”  
Maedhros不发一言。  
Maglor皱起眉，但是用一种更加轻快的语气继续了。“于是，胡林和我，完全被你们打败了，在假装我们知道我们在到底说什么的路上继续前进 — 而至少他大概清楚，但你很清楚的知道我不懂；你是那个坚持要一手操办所有细节的人。我没办法回答他向我提出的问题，你就仅仅是坐在那里！同时Borlach和Uldor看上去相当担忧，这可以理解，因为他们对于战争的理解足够让他们明白当我们的将军们不对对方说一句话的情况下我们是没办法赢得这场战争的。我确实很担心。我觉得我们的矮人信使也很担心，或者他只是努力不让自己笑出声来。你知道带着那一大堆胡子实在让人难以辨别他的表情。Maedhros，你什么时候和Fingon开始吵架了？我以为你们曾经是朋友。”  
“我们是朋友。”Maedhros说。  
Maglor举起双手。“那我就不能理解你了！但是我恳求你尽你所能弥补一下你们之间产生的口角。无论你觉得他对你做了什么错事—-”  
“Fingon没对我做错任何事。”Maedhros说，语气太激烈了。他说出口的那一瞬间便意识到了这一点。  
Maglor仔细的打量了他一番，很长一段时间内没有说出任何话。他几乎是Maedhros的兄弟当中最为聪慧的那一个。Maedhros避开了他的眼神。  
“那么，无论你对他做错了任何事，”Maglor最后说：“因为你们之间有些不对劲。我看得出来。Maedhros。我们的堂弟深深的爱着你。我不认为这世界上有任何事是他不能够原谅你的。你不必告诉我 — 很明显你不想告诉我 — 但是如果你们不能修复好你们之间的关系的话，我们会输掉这场战争的。和他谈谈。”  
他站起身来，来开了。Maedhros独自一人和自己的思考一起坐在那里，意识到他这次没办法逃开了。距离产生的影响比他意识到的更深：如果不是这样的话，那就是长时间的分离使得再次相遇的感觉变得更加敏锐了。Maglor是对的。无论如何，Maedhros需要和Fingon谈一谈。他们需要找到办法解决这个 — 一个星期。不会更多了。不会比一个星期更多了。  
一旦他决定这样做，他发现自己正在想现在不去这样做的理由.现在已经很晚了。Fingon的亲卫队会觉得这很奇怪；Maedhros本来想去休息的，而且已经带上了那个他现在戴着的义肢，而不是他的侄子给他做的那个更加漂亮但是没有这个实用的义肢。他不想再次把它戴上。  
他更好的那一部分对自己说，那就不戴上那个去。你知道你一定要做一点事，所以不戴上它去吧。又不是说你不知道Fingon在哪里。  
他需要决定他应该说些什么 —  
Maedhros对自己冷笑一声。他在四百年的时间里一直都知道要说些什么，只是他一直都是个不敢说出来的胆小鬼。他欠着Fingon一句道歉。就是这么简单。  
—————————————————————————————  
房间里没有任何清凉的地方了。Maedhros的长发被汗沾湿，黏在他的头颅上。他用嘴大声的呼吸着，吸收着僵硬黏着的空气。他想要将自己的思绪集中在呼吸这件事情上：关于他肺部的拖拽感，他干枯的喉咙，当他的胸膛在床单上移动的时候那些轻微的抓痒感。那感觉在他的皮肤上激起阵阵涟漪。Sauron给他的毯子现在在地板上团成了一团。他在把那些东西踢下去的时候让它们顺便击倒了水瓶。他现在几乎开始后悔了。水 — 清凉的水！他滚过去，艰难的用一个手肘撑起自己。那些毯子现在是湿漉漉的一滩了。可能它们会比这里更凉快 —-   
Maedhros脸朝下摔在了床上。也许如此吧，但是更有可能的是它们没有。如果他现在从床上起来，他不认为自己有力气走到那里。他不会让Sauron发现他趴在地板上的。他不会。他永远不会。“他不会的。”Maedhros低声说，之后他的喉咙里溢出了一声呻吟。  
他再次滚起来，双手将汗湿的长发从脸颊上拨开，试图只思考和呼吸有关的事情 — 而不是他的皮肤和床单相触的感觉，不是他的血液在他的耳边震动的声音，不是清凉的水，不是那些碰触他的冰凉手指 — 现在，被触碰究竟会是什么感觉 —   
他呼吸着。在红光的映照下一次一次的眨着眼睛。数着自己的呼吸，尽管他的思绪涣散他的感知模糊以至于他很快就无法继续下去了：他最后停止了尝试。他双手掩住脸，试图想要将在这深红的屋子里无法言说的巨大和空虚感挡在外面。他看向了另外一种不同的深红颜色，直到他自己没法忍受下去。他再一次将脸埋在了汗湿的枕头里。他现在能够听到自己随着每一次呼吸传出的细小哀鸣，但是完全没有办法控制住自己了。  
最后Maedhros躺在那里，终于意识到来自他的后颈处的轻微碰触。  
Sauron的手指宛若冰一样寒冷。  
那并没有带来什么舒服的体验。但是一种可怕的放松感完全淹没了Maedhros：一开始是放松，之后便是渴望。他因为这感觉颤抖起来，觉得自己可能听到了一声笑，感觉到了轻轻碰触着自己的皮肤的三个手指的动作。那冰冷的碰触从他的后颈移到他赤裸的后背上。他无声的哭喊出来。之后那手指便移走了。他再次颤抖起来，想要那碰触，比任何事情都渴望 —-   
“你必须请求。”Sauron在他耳边说。  
Maedhros聚集起自己全部的力气，将头扭到一边，吐了口唾沫。  
“或者你不做。随便你好了。不过，我仍旧是个真诚的朋友。”Sauron说：“直到你请求之前我都不会占有你的，而你在那之前都不会有片刻的宽慰。但是让我们看看这能对你的骄傲做出什么改变吧。”冰凉的感觉再一次出现在了Maedhros的后颈处。他想要变得无动于衷。他不会 — 他永远不会 —-   
“我知道你不会。”Sauron说。“但是你会的。你的身体现在是你的主宰了。如果你放弃的话，对你来说又能够有什么坏处呢？你不是在痛苦里已经学到了这一点吗。这又有什么区别？屈服一点，你的折磨就会变少。”  
“我不会的。”Maedhros努力挤出来这句话。Sauron仍旧碰触着他：现在正在抓着他的后颈。这羞辱的姿势Maedhros相当熟悉，但是从来都没有感受到这样的感觉。Maedhros从来没有这样强烈的想要屈服的感觉。他的头脑里很明显的知道这只是个Sauron新一种折磨，但是当Sauron这样抓着他的时候，他的肩膀和后背的肌肉都放松下来了，而他的手指也从维持了数个小时的握拳的姿势松开了。他感觉 — 他想要 —   
Sauron将他翻了过来。Maedhros没有抵抗。他想要，但是他分心了，于是他没有这么做。当Sauron的手指向他的胸膛滑下，描绘着他的胸骨的形状的时候，他没有抵抗，反而开始喘息了。“你真美。”Sauron漫不经心的说。他看向了Maedhros的眼睛，说：“拥有如此美丽的东西将会相当有趣。”  
“你不能够拥有精灵。”Maedhros说。他强迫自己离开了那现在轻抚着他的侧腹的冰凉手掌。  
Sauron冷笑起来。“你可真是错得离谱。我的主人拥有你的父亲，或者是他所有的存在价值；我也会拥有你。而当我拥有你的时候，我会在你身上做我想要做的一切：将你打断击碎，改变你把你变得更好，分享你，将你卖出或者给别人；而你可能会非常享受这些全部的，如果你不享受的话，那也不是什么重要的事。”  
“你不能 — ”  
“我可以。”Sauron说：“我会。当你请求的时候。”用一个过于迅疾的动作 — 一个看上去完全不受到他现在穿着的身体的限制的动作 — 他握住Maedhros的双手，将它们压在了他的头下。Maedhros尖叫出声 — 不是因为痛苦，即使他希望如此。Sauron的嘴唇碰到了他的。他感觉自己在打开， 他感觉空虚，而Sauron的舌头在他唇中探来探去，品尝着他，就像一条蛇品尝着夜晚的空气。  
Maedhros绝望的因为这碰触溢出了一声呻吟。那是他所获得的东西之中和他所渴望，所需要的那个最为接近的 — 但那不是他所需要的。Sauron的舌头深深探进了Maedhros的口中，一个他没有请求过，无法逃脱也无比渴望的刺穿；他寒冷的碰触禁锢了Maedhros的手腕；随着他颤抖，扭曲并且因为Sauron的嘴唇哭泣，粗糙的床单不断摩擦着Maedhros的皮肤 —   
他因为这一点点刺激攀升到了极乐。Sauron放开了他，微笑着，而他无力的摔倒在了汗湿的床单上。Sauron寒冷的双手再一次抚上了他小腹，在他沾满了白色浊液的皮肤上画出了一道线。Maedhros喘息着，大脑一片空白。他没办法思考，甚至也没能看见任何东西。但他能够感觉到，而他感觉到的是深深的无痛的渴求，一个他不知道要如何抵抗的渴望。但他需要抵抗 — 他一定要！如果他请求的话，Sauron会给他宽慰的。他不能请求。他绝望的哀鸣着。他的阴茎再一次变得坚硬了。  
他没有意识到Sauron离开了。他没有意识到任何事，因为他的血液现在再一次在他的耳边如雷鸣般震响，他因为渴望和绝望呻吟出声。在他肉体里萦绕着的饥饿感完全没有任何减少。如果那没有变得更强的话。他想要再一次开始数自己的呼吸声，但是他不记得要怎么做了。  
Sauron终于回来了。这一次他用他冰凉的双手握住了Maedhros的手指，让他的双手握着自己的阴茎，鼓励他自己移动，安慰自己，并且在他耳边说这些羞辱人的话。  
“你没有任何办法。”他低声说。“相信我吧，我在你在这件事情上的无能为力比你知道的更多。这并不能使你满足，对不对？你确定不向我屈服吗？”  
他亲吻着Maedhros的耳后，Maedhros因为冰凉尖锐的牙齿咬着自己的耳尖的感觉哀鸣出生。他现在只能理解Sauron的话，他的身体被过多的感觉淹没了，而他甚至无法想出一个回答来。但是他的心脏挥舞着坚定的拒绝，充斥了对Sauron所作所为的仇恨和他对他的誓言，随着想要被Sauron拥有 — 就像他提供的那样 — 的想法而来的是令人战栗的恶心。尽管屈服下来会带来无比的快慰 — 尽管他的身体渴求着那冰冷残忍的碰触就像渴求着清凉的水一样 — 向一个如此恶毒黑暗的生物屈服，让Sauron的灵魂缠绕在他的灵魂之上，深入他的心灵， 被他所拥有 — 因为Sauron会粗暴的这样做，不会因为爱，而是想要成为他的主人，而Maedhros会被拥有 —   
“我还以为你认为那不是一种主宰一样的关系呢。”Sauron在他的耳边嘟囔着：“你现在承认你当时错了吗？当然那会发生。当然那就是会发生的事情。但是我想你保证你不需要在意这个。”他松开了Maedhros的手，而他的手仍旧握着自己的阴茎，Maedhros应该松开的。应该，但是不能够。他想要保持自己的臀部不动，但是只是减缓了自己的动作，变成了小幅度的，完全不优雅的震颤。Sauron笑起来，伸出一根寒冷的手指压在了Maedhros的嘴唇上。  
Maedhros试图咬上去。  
Sauron移开了他的手。“现在，现在。”他说，他笑出声来了。他用另一只手握紧了Maedhros的下颌，迫使他的嘴唇张开。之后他停了下来，带着种赞赏看着Maedhros的裸体和他的无助，他汗湿的长发和因为喘息张开的双唇，和他放在自己的阴茎上的手，之后他说：“你这样看起来仍旧很漂亮了 — 可能比原来更漂亮！是的，拥有这样的宝藏，我会变得相当开心。我相信我应该是一个不错的主人。想象一下吧，一旦你成为我的之后，你在回去看望你的兄弟这件事上将不会有任何阻拦。我的主人也会同意的，知道你最终一定会顺从的回来。”他将两根冰凉的手指塞入了Maedhros的双唇，这一次Maedhros没有试图咬他，没有任何反抗。他紧闭双眼，想要阻止自己哭出声来。Sauron用指腹压着他的舌尖。“吮吸它们，然后碰触你自己。“他温柔的指示道：“将你自己带上高潮。你会更舒服的。”  
Maedhros做了。Sauron离开之后他真的哭泣了。滚烫的眼泪顺着脸颊滑了下来。房间里面仍旧充斥着那沉重的鲜红光芒，而他疲惫的躯体仍旧带着全新的坚持死死的咬住他不放，告诉他他想要的东西，告诉他他需要什么，告诉他前去屈服。  
但这不是他的天性。这是外界强行加诸在他的身上的，只是为了能够完完全全的将他打碎。Maedhros的灵魂不仅仅抵抗着Sauron想要给他套上的绳索，还是使这绳索成为可能的事实。他从来没有想过他的肉体能够被强迫着用这样的方式背叛他。他的心中充斥着愤怒，绝望和羞耻。而与此同时他的身体仍旧低声向他诉说着恶心的诉求，告诉他Sauron的外表是美丽的，建议他如果没有其他事情可以做的话他可以碰触他自己。Maedhros知道这不会有任何帮助，至少不会对现在正在发生的事情。不会有任何帮助，除非Sauron向他提供那个东西：一个身体和灵魂两方面的臣服，一次投降，一次打开。他不会的。他永远都不会。  
但是也许，有什么东西在他的脑后低声嘟囔，比起像这样继续下去，也许屈服会是更好的选择：因为他没有逃离的任何希望，而如果着感觉继续延长的话，他将会被撕成两半的。  
——————————————————————  
坐在星空下，同时感觉到，就像知道自己的名字那样强烈，Fingon在这里的某个地方坐着梦。这感觉很奇怪。Maedhros现在仍旧没有鼓起足够的勇气将自己的道歉付诸实施。好吧，这件事已经花了四百多年了，他嘲讽的想着。他可以再等上一两个小时。他仰起头来看着星星。一首歌曲浮上他的唇畔，一句熟悉的赞美。他没有唱出声来，但那句话仍旧在他心间盘旋，甜蜜又强大，带着如此之多交织在一起的记忆。风吹过高大的松树，在Aeluin黑色的湖面上荡起阵阵涟漪。一个美丽的夜晚：一处美丽的领地。当他们赢得这场战争之后，他们就可以收服Aeluin湖了。  
Maedhros让自己在这方面想了想。当他们赢得这场战争。贝伦和露西安已经从Morgoth的王冠上面取下了一颗宝钻，而他们会赢得这场战争的。这是个美丽的夜晚，这片土地也很美。Fingon的梦都相当美好。Maedhros不知道他们都是关于什么的，但是他能够感觉到。再一次他意识到自己的灵魂想要向那个方向移去，想要靠向那现在伸手可得的光明与力量。他没有向从前那样快速的控制住自己。这不会带来什么伤害的，他想。就这么一会，而且Fingon在做梦。  
夜晚很安静。Maedhros看着星星，没有想着什么特别的事，感觉自己比过去很长一段时间内都更加开心。他意识到Fingon的梦境随着时间而改变了。这简直就像有个人扭了一下钥匙：那使得一串战栗顺着Maedhros的脊背而下。一个新的梦，他想着，一个甚至更好的。他微笑起来。  
这惊醒了Fingon。  
Maedhros，他说。在驻扎地的另一边，对着自己营帐内的寂静。  
Maedhros已经赶紧将自己的心灵拽开了。他不应该这样放纵他自己的。他没有权利这么做。但是他能够听到或者感到Fingon的心中盘旋着的问题。他低下头来，手指向后插进自己的长发里，向自己承认他永远也不会知道应该怎样道歉。但那必须是现在。他站起身来。  
扎营地非常安静。所有的人类都在沉睡。Fingon的亲卫队之中的一位精灵正在守夜，他的双眼紧盯着Maedhros。Maedhros想着现在在西贝利兰传播的有关费诺之子的言论又是什么。因为看上去那些话肯定不是什么好话。  
当他低头进入营帐的时候，Fingon已经醒了，并且在等待他。“原谅我。”他抢在Maedhros开口之前说：“我不想吓到你。我只是 — 我在做梦。”  
Maedhros几乎能够听见‘有关你的’就好像Fingon说出来了一样。怎么可能有其他任何的可能性，当Maedhros的灵魂在他的心灵边缘徘徊，从Fingon的梦境里面窃取他不配得到的快乐，就好像一个贪婪的怪物一样？他没有比一个窃贼做得更好。他在营帐的入口处呆着。“对不起。”他说，“我不应该 — ”  
Fingon一直看着他。  
“我应该只让Maglor来的。”Maedhros突然说。那并不是一个能够和他所做的一切相等同的道歉。他现在对自己感到恶心。“我不应该来的。”  
“Maedhros。”Fingon在Maedhros离开营帐之前说。但是他的下一句话好像粘在了他的喉咙里。Maedhros等了很长时间。Fingon在看着营帐的墙上的帆布，尽管那没有什么好看的。Maedhros能够感受到他在说出他想说的话上的挣扎。一个微弱的坚定信念出现在他的心灵中，他抬起头，说：“我们仍是好友么？”  
Maedhros震惊的看着他。  
“或者，因为看上去我们现在不是了。”Fingon说：“你会告诉我我要如何做才能再次赢得你的友谊么？因为我对失去了它感到万分抱歉。”他的眼神坚定。“我知道我曾经对你做了错事 —”  
这简直令人惊恐。“你从来没做错过任何事！”Maedhros说。”你是任何人能够可能得到的最为真挚的友人 — ”  
“曾经 — ”  
“曾经是，现在也是。”Maedhros坚定的说，Fingon皱着眉。”Fingon，我来到这里，想要想你表达我的歉意。我是那个没有成为你应当拥有的友人的那个。我请求你的原谅 — “  
Fingon的眉头皱得更深了。“为了什么？”  
“为了 — ”  
他停了下来。他们看着对方。  
Maedhros率先移开了目光。他将脸埋在自己的手心。“好吧，这发展真是不错。”  
“确实。”Fingon同意了。Maedhros因为他的声音中暗含的笑意抬起头来。“简直和今天的会议一样好了。”  
“Maglor斥责我了。”Maedhros沉重的说。  
“你真应该听听我从胡林那里听到的训斥！”  
“他敢于训斥你？”  
“当胡林认为你做了什么错事，他会告诉你的。”Fingon说：“无论你是不是至高王！他恳求我明日做的更好，并且我想要这样做，应该这样做 — 只是你一定要告诉我我应该如何做才能赢回你的友谊，如果我能的话；如果我不能，那么请你告诉我我要怎么样才能使职场我们之间的会议变得对你来说更容易忍受一点。Maedhros，我能看到你很不开心，我能感觉到！告诉我我能够做什么，我会做的：只要我能够做到，我向你保证。”  
Maedhros并没有想要颤抖。  
Fingon的双眼睁大了，他有那么一瞬间看上去暴怒起来：对他自己。Maedhros知道。他们之间的寂静蔓延开来。  
“别向我做出那样的誓言。”Maedhros最后安静的说。  
Fingon吞咽了一下。“我会离开的。”他说。“胡林可以做我的发言人。告诉我让我离开，我会走的。”  
“你不会这样做的。那看上去像是什么样子，诺多的至高王来了，因为费诺里安Maedhros的请求又离开了？”  
“在我是你的国王之前，我首先是你的朋友！”Fingon说。“在一切之前，Maedhros，在所有这一切发生之前，我曾是你的朋友。”他无用的向他的方向伸出双手。他们之间的距离简直和半个贝利兰一样远，还隔着数个世纪。“告诉我让我离开，或者告诉我应该做什么。”  
“在这上面你没办法帮我任何事。”Maedhros说：“别想这件事了。我能够忍受住 —- ”  
“而我不能！”  
“你是如此的难过。”Fingon说：“而我知道，我没办法想其他的事情 — 而我甚至不能握住你的手安慰你。”  
Maedhros将那一阵让他不安的渴望和难过的战栗推到了一遍，Fingon在接受他觐见的时候将他扶起来他感受到的接触的记忆再一次出现在了他的脑海。而在那之下还有很多他不想回想起的记忆。“我没有要求你安慰我。”他说。  
“我知道。”Fingon悲伤的说。他终于放下了他的双手。他一直都在向Maedhros的方向伸出它们。“对不起。”他说。  
“你没有任何对不起我的地方。”  
“我会离开的。”  
“别这么做。”Maedhro说，“不要。我们会。。。明天我们会做得更好的。”  
Fingon点了点头，然后他说：“好的。”Maedhros能够感知到他在试图相信这一点。在他离开营帐，开始他的逃开之前 — 这简直比一个无用的道歉更加糟糕！—- Fingon说：“Maedhros，你会怎样做呢？”  
“我希望Sauron从来没有接近过我。”Maedhros脱口而出。  
“当然。”Fingon紧接着说：“当然。”  
———————————————————————————————  
Irvin湖畔的景色温柔美丽，空气清新，带着种清凉的味道。四个漂亮的白天鹅在湖面反射的夕阳的光之中徜徉，完全没有被湖畔精灵们的庆祝和欢笑声打扰。他们在昏暗的夕阳下骄傲扬起的脖颈让Maedhros想起了泰勒瑞的精灵船只：那有点泛红的夕阳带着点火光的味道了。Maglor看向了他的双眼，做了个鬼脸。这有点不幸。但是在Fingolfin举行的欢宴上只有极少数人能够理解他的想法，而无论是Maedhros还是Maglor都没有愚蠢到在这样的一个夜晚提及烧船的事情。今晚是为了庆祝重聚和欢乐的夜晚：一个在诺多不再分离的分支之中再次许诺他们最后的友谊的机会。  
Fingon出现在了Maedhros的手肘旁，好像为了呼应他的想法一样。他看向波光粼粼的湖面：“真美啊！”他说。  
“非常美丽。”Maedhros安静的同意道：“为了你自己而感到骄傲吧，堂弟。因为你今晚才成为了可能。”  
“是因为我父亲。”Fingon赶忙说：“还有那些越过了Helcaraxe冰峡的精灵们，还有你，Maedhros。因为没有你的智慧，和你同我的父亲还有你现在一定在不停争论的兄弟之间成功建造的平衡。还有 —- ”  
“还有你的！”  
Fingon的微笑扩大了。“还因为我。”他承认了：“我做了我能做的事情。”  
“很小的一部分，当然。”Maedhros说。“甚至不足一提，更不用说赞美了。”  
“确实，鹰做了更多的工作。”Fingon同意道。  
“然而我发现，因为某些原因我很想赞美你。”Maedhros说：“只有一点，你知道的。”  
“那一定是因为你对我的喜爱导致你在这方面变得过于真诚了。”Fingon说：“当然，你不应该给我多于一点的赞赏。”他给了Maedhros一个小小的，有点恶作剧意味的笑容之后说：“又不是说我还能做出了这件事之外的事。”  
他们一直都对对方的想法了解得相当深刻。Maedhros也向他微笑，伸出手 — 左手， 当然，他甚至不再想关于伸哪只手的事情了 — 轻轻握了握Fingon的手臂。“那么我就只给你一点点赞赏。”他说：“和你应该得到的相匹配。”  
“我不要求更多。”Fingon说。“我会在舞者之中见到你吗？”  
“一会儿吧。”Maedhros说：“也许。”  
“那就一会见。”Fingon回答道。他碰了碰Maedhros的肩膀. “我会相信你说的。如果我没有在那里找到你的话，我会过来找你的！一会儿见。”  
“一会儿见！”  
当Fingon离开之后，Maedhros在树荫下坐下，欣赏着水面。天鹅们都离开了：也许是去睡觉了，在野草之中或者是更远一点的湖畔。Irvin湖现在是如此的平静，以至于倒映除了天上的每一个星星。就好像是第二个天空出现在了湖面上一样。当月亮开始攀上天空的时候，他的倒影也在水面上缓缓的移动开了。在他苍白的脸上出现了一个新的黑色标记。月亮可能飘得离太阳太近了。Maedhros微笑起来。  
他在树下坐了尽可能长的时间。现在精灵们聚集在离湖畔更远的地方了：有一些精灵在这附近游荡，有安静的注视夜空的精灵，三三两两的精灵待在这里或者那里，而没人会认为他不是他们之中的一员。但是他和Maglor出现在这里不单单是为了他们自己，也为了他们的兄弟们和追随者们，而将诺多切断的伤疤仍旧存在着。他需要加入他们，需要被看到他加入了他们。也许不用跳舞。舞蹈动作有太多需要双掌相击和双手交握的了，而Maedhros不喜欢强迫某个精灵的手掌尴尬的和空气相触 — 或者更糟糕的，握住他的断肢。  
不过他仍旧需要加入他们：交谈，讲述故事，唱歌。Maglor为了Fingon的英勇行为写了一首歌，他在昨天演唱了一次，获得了满堂喝彩。Maedhros毫不怀疑他们会要求他再演奏一次。Fingon的表情可能不会变得像上次一样那么有趣了,但是如果Maedhros坐在他身边，他可以在最好的时候捅捅他的肋骨。他因为这个想法微笑起来，站起身，转向了竖琴，口琴还有鼓声传来的方向。那声音能够跨越湖面，传到了湖的另一端 —   
他踉跄了一下。  
不，他在内心尖叫出声。不，不。那场折磨完结了，结束了。不可能：不要在这里，不要在这个时候，在这个美丽干净的地方，在这场欢宴上 — 关于希望的欢宴 —   
但是他的肉体已经背叛了他，他被摧折的身体再一次背叛了本应当是主人的心灵。Maedhros现在已经学会了和他的伤疤和平共处，接受他被折磨者改变的自己 — 甚至有些时候去微笑，而这很大一部分是Fingon的功劳。但是现在在他的身体里逐渐升起的隐痛并不是伤疤。那是一个还在流血的伤口，没有治愈也无法被治愈，不是现在仍旧缠绕在他的手腕上的扭曲的疼痛，也不是那他原本可以用他的另一只手解决的令人恼火的发痒 —- 不，这是Sauron仍旧逗留的嘲笑，是他为了自己的快乐造出的扭曲。他也从来不愿意将扭曲变回原样。  
热意淹没了他：他几乎被自己的欲望呛到。Maedhros一部分的大脑还能够理智的思考他的身体如今变得多么糟糕。在他获救后的很长一段时间里，食物他尝之无味，好的红酒对他变得无趣的食欲是种浪费：美丽的景色看上去总有种不真实，甜美的音乐有些时候变得无法忍受。他很开心自己现在变得能够看到，听到，尝到，并且闻到东西了：开心的意识到他原本优秀的五感逐渐归位，也因为能够再次感受到这个世界而无比开怀。他能够再一次认真的对自己的弟弟的竖琴技艺表达赞赏，或者欣赏着四只天鹅划过水面的美丽景象。但是Sauron的诅咒，看上去，也沉睡了下来：直到Maedhros的身体强壮到能够再一次忍受它。  
现在渴望再一次在他身体里燃起了。他的喉咙干渴，神经末梢仿佛在被火灼烧。在他跌跌撞撞的从湖边离开潜入树荫的路上，汗已经沾湿了他的外袍。太热了，太热了：他将自己的视线从不能安抚他的清凉的湖水上移开。至少他现在是一个人。没有人会见到这个样子的他。一个精灵一瞬间就会知道他身上到底发生了什么，而Maedhros无法忍受这样的想法，恐惧，同情：两者他都已经承受了足够多了。当另一场战栗摧残了他的身体的时候，他大声的呻吟。 他 ——  
想要 ——  
Maedhros双膝发软，他无力的跌倒在了最近的树荫下。之后缓缓的滑到了地上，后背抵着树干，礼服一定被完全弄脏了。但他没有力气在乎这件事了。他的手现在已经在他的双腿间，羞耻的透着衣服挤压着自己已经坚硬的阴茎。他试图将因为这触感引起的无助的呻吟憋在喉咙里，但是仍旧发出了隐隐约约的声音。他大脑自动的为他调出了上一次这件事发生的时候Sauron的笑声，还有他在Maedhros耳边说出的赞美 — 他的呼吸的热量扑在Maedhros的后颈上，让他忍不住颤抖起来， 他的身体不知道应当向他转过去亦或是逃开了 —-   
是Sauron教会他这样碰触自己的。  
Maedhros努力将他的手从自己的阴茎上移开了 — 他不知道什么时候开始抓握住了它 —- 之后便哀鸣起来。他脉搏的声音在他的耳边宛如雷鸣一样震响。他的身体在向他尖叫着。屈服吧，它说：屈服，屈服，为此屈服吧。但是现在没有人能给他他的肉体所渴望的东西。他的手指再一次压在了自己的双腿之间。Maedhros强迫自己将手指移到唇边，一口咬在了自己的拇指上。即使是这样的动作也有点 — 奇特，错误的。他知道这感觉是痛苦，但他的身体只把这当成了另外一种它需要感受的快感。更多，更多，更多，他迷乱的想着 — 更多 — 不—  
在那充斥了永不停歇的红光的屋子里，他好像从里到外都被燃烧着。于是最终他这样说了，当他颤抖着躺着，在Sauron的怀抱之中赤身裸体的时候，Sauron的呼吸喷在他的后颈，他的手抚摸他赤裸的小腹，带着那种特殊的冰凉的碰触感，他已经无法被这安抚了。更多，哦 —-请 ——  
请求我做什么，Sauron当时说，而Maedhros能感到说这话的Sauron带着邪恶的微笑抵着他的皮肤，手指向下移去。冰冷的手指在Maedhros的穴口刺探，让他惊喘出声。这个？Sauron说。在这里？而随着第一根冰凉的长手指刺进他的身体里，Maedhros紧闭双眼，深呼吸 —-   
“更多。”他在夜晚中大声哀鸣，Ivrin柔软的微风将那句话从他身边夺走了。他将手指蜷成拳，对着自己的关节一口咬了下去，坚定的不想碰触自己。滚烫的泪水滚下了他的脸颊。他并不是凭借着自己的意志的力量逃脱了Sauron的污染。在他获救之后究竟有多少人前来赞美他的能够在黑暗大敌的堡垒深处忍受如此漫长的折磨的英勇啊！但是如果一个炎魔信使没有在Maedhros终于，绝望的低声说 ‘是的’ 前从Morgoth的王座大殿前来 — 如果黑暗大敌没有在那时突发奇想愚蠢的带走了他，让他从Sauron残酷的拥抱之中解脱，将他送上了悬崖的锁链之中 —-   
让我们等待吧，美人。Sauron低声说。我们都知道你会屈服的。想想这件事吧：因为你现在无法逃开了。  
Maedhros没办法判断现在他发出的究竟是抽泣还是绝望的想要获取氧气的喘息。无论如何，这些声音都太响亮了：他的身体隐隐作痛，他的皮肤仿佛在燃烧，他坚硬的阴茎被衣服禁锢着。在他的裤子上已经有了一块湿痕，那是他的欲望污染它们的证明。他的大脑现在充斥了有关Sauron的记忆：他借来的精灵肉体高大美丽，冰冷的手指，微笑，还有很多的赞美和保证。毫无疑问，将这样污秽的灵魂和他绑在一起将会把Maedhros摧毁的。那个被污染的奴隶一样的东西将会是他真正的自己的一个影子一样的残留物。但是他仍旧渴求着那样的毁灭 — 现在仍然如此，甚至在这里，在这个时候 — 而他因为清楚的知道直到他生命的终结他都会渴望那个东西。他为此而哭泣。随着他想起自己是如何为了Sauron的碰触而张开双腿的时候，他的手指再一次按在了自己的阴茎上。谁能够将他从这样的折磨之中拯救呢？他一定要折磨自己，让自己陷入永恒的饥渴，让他的身体成为折磨的囚犯 —-   
“Maedhros！”  
Maedhros猛地盖住了自己的嘴，想要让自己安静下来。他立刻因为阴茎失去了自己的手掌的触碰而呻吟出声。如果他还有力气的话，他会站起身来，跌撞到丛林更深处，但是他知道自己现在无法站起，甚至在这种情况下爬行。尽管他的目光涣散，他仍旧能够看到站在湖畔边上的清瘦人影。Fingon的身影被月光映出，而月光让他发间的金丝闪闪发光。他说过他会过来找他的。在绝望和苦涩之中Maedhros低声诅咒着他的堂弟的忠诚。他低下头，想要藏起自己的脸，想要不被看见。  
这是个虚无的希望。即使一个孩子都能顺着Maedhros从湖畔一直到树荫的痕迹找到他，而Fingon一直都是一个优秀的猎手。即使他的脸庞埋在他交叠的双臂的黑暗之中，Maedhors仍旧能够听到他逐渐走近的脚步声，踩在树叶上的声音柔软。他试图告诉自己至少要控制住自己，但是他完全不行。背叛了他的肉体渴求触碰，尖叫着抵抗他的命令：即使是晚风冰冷的吹拂和他的衣服黏在他的皮肤上的触感都成为了对他饥渴的肉体的折磨。他没办法控制住自己的颤抖。  
“Maedhros？”Fingon又一次呼喊出声。他现在离他很近了。Maedhros的眼泪不停的掉了下来：原本是因为绝望，而现在羞耻感也成为了一份子。他没有抬起头。那个时刻马上就要到来了。  
“Maedhros！”Fingon呼喊着，这次带上了显而易见的焦急：Maedhros知道他看见他了.  
当Fingon走到他身边的时候，Maedhros感受到了他身体发散的热量。他的肉体命令他伸出手来握住他，就像一个溺水的人抓住浮木一样。不，不行。不能是Fingon。Maedhors不会这么做的。他仍旧低着头，紧紧咬着牙关，将自己禁锢在那里。Fingon温柔的叫他的名字，Maedhros没有回答他。他不知道自己能不能强迫自己的舌头形成语句。在安格班的时候，当Sauron结束对他的折磨时，他已经除了 ‘请’， ‘更多’，’是的’之外一无所有了。如果这其中的一句现在从他的嘴边落下的话 —   
“Maedhros，请！”Fingon说。Maedhros因为自己心中响起的同样的语句而狠狠吞咽了一下。那用尽了他全身的力气。他没有力量抵抗Fingon的手掌温柔的放在他的肩膀上的时候所引起的战栗了。  
那仅仅是个十分平常的碰触，是一个人会对自己的朋友所做的那种。但是Maedhros狠狠颤抖了一下，听到了从自己的喉咙里传出的令人尴尬的一声抽泣。“发生了什么？”Fingon说，“你有什么不舒服吗？”他没有移开他的手。即使透过重重衣物他的碰触仍然鲜明。他应该从这碰触移开的，但是他没有力气了。  
Fingon再一次呼唤了他的名字。Maedhros鼓足了力气。“别碰我。”他说。Fingon立刻离开了一点，他的手从Maedhros的肩膀落了下了。Maedhros觉得被抛弃了。他舔了舔唇，尝到了自己的眼泪的苦涩味道。“离开。”他说，声音几乎称得上是平稳了：“我恳求你。离开我 — ”  
“如果你认为我会就这样将你抛弃在这个地方 — Maedhros，看着我。告诉我发生了什么。”  
Maedhros强迫自己抬起头来。他没能说出任何话。他的血液滚烫：他一定双颊潮红，他突然想起来，感觉到一股难过的绝望在他的胸膛之中升起，潮红，充满了泪痕，脏污。仍旧很漂亮，黑暗大敌的副官曾经这样说，因为邪恶的东西对于羞耻总有种天生的喜爱。Fingon不这样做。Fingon双眼睁大了，惊讶的看着他。Maedhros努力看向他的双眼，之后又很快移开了自己的目光，因为新一轮的情潮再一次将他淹没了。他能够听到自己发出的喘息声，但感觉好像是陌生人发出来的一样。  
“你是 — ”Fingon突然说，之后，“谁 — ”他停下了。在充斥着绝望的Maedhros看来，他的沉默维持了很久，但可能不过是一两秒的时间而已。之后Fingon有些焦急的说：“怎么可能？我不觉得你 — 我的意思是，我不知道你以前是 — ”  
现在试图发出点笑声真的会很尴尬。看Fingon脸上的表情好像这件事比他现在感觉到的还要糟糕。“我从来不是。”Maedhros说，但是很快更正了自己：“我以前不是。这不是我的天性。只是黑暗大敌的另外一场游戏而已。Morgoth的副官觉得很有趣.” 他吞咽了一声：“把我变成 — 这幅模样。”  
Fingon脸色苍白了起来。“他没有。”他说，有点像是个带着点恐惧的提问，之后又突然变成了肯定句：“他没有。”  
“如果他做了的话，你现在就会知道了。”Maedhros说。他将自己的膝盖移到胸前，试图去忽视衣料摩擦在他身体上的感觉，但是失败了，他抱着自己的膝盖。他左手现在死死的攥着自己的右前臂，他几乎能感觉到自己的手指刺破了他的袖子上的衣料了。那给他带来了足够的能够使他交谈的疼痛，于是他保持了这个姿势：但是他的脑海里充斥了自己应该碰触自己的身体的部位，和碰触那里将会产生的快感。“你会知道的。”他再次说。“如果是那样的话，我就不会停留在这里了。他会叫我回去，而我会回去的。”他再次闭紧双眼颤抖着。穿过林间的冰冷微风唤醒了他的脑海中无数关于那些寒冷充满了侵略性的碰触。“我会走的。”  
“但是你没有允许他这么做。”Fingon说。  
“我会允许的。Fingon, 在最后那会他已经把我变成了一个会为了那个做任何事的人 — 我会求他的 — 我现在仍旧会 — “  
那就是如此，那就是这件事会给他带来的最深的恐惧：Sauron将这弱点刻进了他的身体，而现在这是他身体的一部分了。即使是现在，即使在这里，仍旧是他身体的一部分。Maedhros无助的在那火热的掌控之中挣扎，清楚的明白他一定会屈服：知道如果有任何不幸的时机他再一次落入黑暗的掌控的时候，他一定会屈服的。有人轻轻碰了碰他的脸颊。Maedhros不再控制自己和那对抗了：他靠向了皮肤相触的感觉，无助又渴望，而Fingon原本只是想要安抚他的触碰变成了一种爱抚。Maedhros呻吟起来，Fingon移开了他的手。有那么一会，他什么都没办法理解，只能意识到失去了触碰的绝望，他感觉到Fingon在说话，低沉激动。  
“ — 但是他没有占有你，未来也不会。我发誓 — ”  
“他会的。”Maedhros说。他在无尽的绝望之中是如此的相信着的。发生在他身上的事情是Sauron的游戏和技艺。那些回忆折磨着他，而那有关于折磨的记忆则没有：他记着的东西，Sauron也会记得的。而黑暗大敌的副官一向耐心狡诈。他会等待的。他那是一直都想要将Maedhros纳入自己的所有物的范围，而Maedhros坚信他现在仍旧这样想。如果这火热，这饥渴，在一次不正确的时间来袭，他就会被碾碎。在这期间他则会被放置在这样的感觉下，被可怕的欲望折磨者，被自己仍旧在这情潮面前的无力折磨，被自己永远的无力折磨。  
有些想法从Maedhros的嘴边滑下。它们完全不受他控制，成为了一连串完全不优美的字符，还因为他不间断的喘息在不合时宜的地方停顿。自从他被Fingon从Thangorodrim带回之后，他一直都是冷静理智的代表：他在使用语言，让它成为自己的愿望和想法的信使的技能上优越无比。用这个技能，他在自己不乐意的兄弟中间创造了和平，赢得了自从来到中土之后便鲜少微笑的忠实的追随者们的欢笑，用完美无缺的礼仪在紧闭的门后同自己的父亲讨厌的兄弟交流直到他们达成岌岌可危的一致 — 而他现在甚至不能控制自己的声音。他想着所有关于自己是如何渴望被碰触的话语： 带着惊恐他意识到了他在告诉Fingon这些话。如果这件事结束了 — 当这件事结束了：他必须要相信这会结束，随着时间的流逝 — 他又如何能够再一次看向自己的挚友呢？他再一次开始哭泣了，即使他仍旧能够进行思考，他也没办法说出成型的句子了。他现在仍旧在讲述着Sauron对他的控制。他好像没办法停下来了。在绝望之中，他意识到有一部分的原因是他仍旧记着那些羞耻的快感和自己的想象，即使自己更好的一部分尖叫着想要拒绝。  
“不会在当我还活着的时候，Maedhros！”Fingon说，打断了他滔滔不绝的话语。“在我还活着的时候永不可能。我把你从阴影之中救出，不是为了让你面对这一切的。”  
“你的确尽自己的努力拯救了我，Fingon。”Maedhros说：“但是你没有办法把我从我自己的肉体的诅咒之中拯救出来。”  
“如果 — ”Fingon说，但是立刻停了下来。  
Maedhros闭上双眼，等待着。对于Fingon来说，在他想好要说什么之前就开口这件事并不少见。在家 — 不。在西方的时候，他们的交谈衡多时候都带着停顿和急忙的开始，Maedhros要么会在一次停顿的时候扬起眉，要么会因为Fingon的打断和急躁笑起来。他现在不笑了。他感觉他好像正在陷在自己的身体里。他的身体一刻不停的想要夺走他的思考和注意力。他的思维现在充斥了他的心脏的跳动。那很不舒服，好像他的在身体的每一寸都能感受到自己的脉搏一样，还有他双腿之间的炽热和沉重感。他花了很久才意识到这样的停顿对于现在的Fingon来说已经不是常态了。在中土的时候，Maedhros的堂弟不再以一个年轻人的身份来说话，而更多的是作为一个王子。  
而当Fingon再次开口的时候，他意识到那停顿不是因为困惑，而是因为思考。“听我说！”他说，带着坚定的耐心等待着Maedhros再一次从自己的身体之中浮出来。“看着我。”他之后说，Maedhros强迫自己做了同样的事。他想着自己一定会见到他对他的可怜，因此不开心的鼓足勇气面对着他：但是Fingon看着他，带着焦急。“这不是诅咒。”他说。“不 — 我知道你不会赞同！但是除非我的母亲也被诅咒了，还有你的父亲和我们的祖父，还有我的妹妹，你至少一个的兄弟，和我们的族群和追随者之中的众多人，那就不是个诅咒。尽管那个怪物 — ”他用的 ‘怪物’ 这个词是来自于在冰峡之上的创造，一个词便带着种恶意。Maedhros直到现在都只在那些以为他听不到的精灵们的口中说出的苦涩的词。“ —- 即使他想要把这世界的祝福变成他自己的玩物，但是他失败了。Maedhros，他失败了：他不曾占有你。而没有他这便不是一个诅咒。”  
Maedhros知道他想要表达的是什么。“一个祝福，婚姻的一部分。”他说，而Fingon看上去有因为他语气中的残忍惊讶了一瞬。“我正是这样告知Sauron的，而他嘲笑我。告诉我，有那个精灵小姐和我能够共度一生呢？我被折磨，变成残废，被力量远超于所有爱之上的誓言捆绑 — 难道说你不记得我的弟弟们的婚姻了吗？除了这些事 —-”  
“Maedhros —- ”  
“我不会结婚的。我不能。即使我可以 — ”他艰难的吞咽了一下，“我从没爱任何一位精灵爱到足以和她结婚的地步。如果我有深爱的人，因为爱情我也不会向她求婚。”  
Fingon点头。“好吧。”他说：“那让我成为那个人吧。“  
Maedhros瞪着他，试图透过羞耻的欲望和绝望组成的迷雾进行思考。  
”我知道你不会出自自己的意愿被束缚：我不会这样做的。我会向任何你举出的维拉发誓。让我成为那个人吧，如果没有人能够成为的话：当你前去东方的时候你将会从这样的折磨之中解脱，而这折磨不会再次前来了，Sauron永远都不会占有你。”  
Fingon说着这样疯狂的话，好像这是什么理所当然的理智的事情去做一样。Maedhros掐着自己的大腿，说出了自己能够想出的第一句反驳，好像把它当成一张盾牌一样。“我又如何能够自由，当我 —- ”  
“我不会和你同去的。”Fingon说。他的嘴角稍稍上扬，形成了一个微笑一样的表情。“我们的人民已经分裂了。如果你不愿意的话，我们没有理由天天都呆在一起。”  
“距离 —- ”  
“足够远。很多人都能够证明。”Maedhros和Fingon都清楚很多婚姻的纽带因为阿门洲和中土之间的距离已经拉伸到几乎要崩断的地步了。Maglor现在说，如果他说了任何有关的事，就是他只知道他的妻子还活着。  
然后，Fingon的手指碰到了Maedhros的手腕。Maedhros因为那温暖坚定的碰触而狠狠颤抖了起来。Fingon轻轻拽了拽，将Maedhros的手指从他的大腿处移开了，揉着他现在疼痛不已的手指尖。“请。”他说。如果他说了更多的，Maedhros没有听见。他瞪着Fingon亲密又熟悉的脸庞，他现在眉间因为担忧而皱起：他的双眼即使在昏暗的树荫下也明亮无比，金丝闪耀在他的发间，他柔软的嘴唇。Maedhros盯着他的嘴唇。他的脉搏再一次在他的耳边如同雷鸣一般炸响，而每一秒Fingon在他的手腕上的温暖碰触的时间都使他想要反抗的意志削弱。从这折磨之中自由，他想着：而在那想法之下更为黑暗也更为自私的是：屈服吧，投降，被碰触。  
在那之后，Maedhros永远都不知道到底他自己做出了决定，还是他的身体已经到了忍耐的极限。他看见Fingon的眼睛因为他脸上的不知道什么表情睁大了，然后他开始行动了，用双膝撑起自己，甩开了Fingon的手。有那么一会儿他真的相信他会跌跌撞撞的站起身来走开 — 去哪，他不知道；也许把自己扔进湖里面 — 但是Fingon抓住了他的手肘，警惕的看着他，之后Maedhros向前俯下身，亲吻了他的唇瓣。  
Fingon的双唇在他的嘴唇之下轻轻张开了。惊讶，也许吧。不，不，不要，不能是Fingon。Maedhros想着，之后再次亲吻了他。这亲吻之中没有任何的宽慰，也没有挑逗性的冰冷。Maedhros顺着Sauron对他的教授将自己的唇瓣压得更近，吻得更深，让他的舌尖探出又收回。你让自己变得很诱人，他从记忆深处听到一个冰冷愉悦的声音说道。你确定不会恳求我吗？Maedhros发出了一声绝望的呜咽。  
下一刻，Fingon用一只强壮的手臂抱住了他的肩膀。他将Maedhros推倒在树荫下的地面上，另外一只手小心的护在他的后脑处。这是Fingon，是Fingon，没有其他人在：只有他们两个。Maedhros勉强看到他的双眼变得幽深。之后他火热的双唇再一次落到了他身上，他除了他们的亲吻之外便没有什么能想的了。Fingon并不像Sauron那样亲吻他：他不带着任何懒洋洋的倦怠，也不带着嘲讽一样的温和。他的亲吻火热且饥渴，而当他们分开的时候他的喘息变得断断续续。“请。”Maedhros说，向他伸出手来。  
“我会的。”Fingon说。Maedhros听到了这句话，也感受到了它。他绝望，充斥着情欲，打开着。Fingon就在他身旁，身体和灵魂一起：和他在一起，在他身上，全身都压着他，紧紧的握着他，一遍又一遍的吻他。会的，Fingon无声的回应着Maedhros无声的哀求。Maedhros觉得在他身上发生的事情也同样席卷了Fingon。但Fingon没有躲开它，也没有离开他。他在Maedhros唇边喘息着，在他的怀抱之中战栗了一下。之后他打断了他们的吻，喘息着，已经在脱下自己的衣物。Maedhros不需要告诉他自己衣服上的束带到底在那里：Fingon知道，他已经在解开他们了。当他解开他的系带的时候，他的手指短暂的抚过了他的喉咙，胸膛和臀部，好像他无法忍受不触碰他一样。那些碰触既是个宽慰也是刺激。Maedhros闭上了双眼，让自己感受他们，而每一个都让他轻轻颤抖。“现在就做。”他说，当他几乎赤身裸体的时候。他甚至认不出自己沙哑的声音了。“拥有我 — 占有我吧。就现在。”  
Fingon的呼吸短暂的停了一下，但是他说：“我先脱下你的靴子。”Maedhros仍旧闭着双眼，探向他，不仅仅是手，还是自己整个被燃烧的身体。他能够感受到那对Fingon明亮的心灵究竟起了多么大的震颤，但是那个灵魂没有被淹没，没有像Maedhros一样。”我会的，我会的。”那就是他所说的话：“放轻松。”我会的，放轻松。Maedhros几乎在同一时间听到了，简直就像个回音一样。甜蜜的保证安抚了他。于是他闭着眼，满足的喘息着，等待着，在同时Fingon脱下了他的靴子，将它们小心的放在一边。他扔掉了自己其余的衣物，赤身裸体的来到了Maedhros的手臂后方。“我在这里。”他低声说。  
Maedhros被他们肌肤相触的感觉淹没了，没法做出任何回答。他无助的向后蹭着Fingon的大腿，完全忘记了羞耻感，忘记了除了身体想要他做出的事情的一切。“请，请。”他嘟囔着，要么他只是想着这句：但是Fingon明白他想做什么。他让Maedhros蹭着他，用亲吻将他因为向自己饥渴的身体臣服而起的哀求驱开。Maedhros感受到Fingon自己坚硬的阴茎抵在他们中间，坚硬，从头部渗出清液，但是Fingon看上去完全不在乎自己的欲望。他的所有注意力都放在Maedhros的渴求上。  
但是这不是Maedhros需要的。这不会给比他自己的手更多的宽慰。他需要再说出来吗 — 他需要请求吗；他需要恳求吗？他感到了一点理智，带着一点仍旧蛰伏的绝望。  
“嘘。”Fingon说，虽然他还没说任何事。那个甜蜜的保证又出现了。我会的，放轻松，放轻松。Maedhros死死地抱着他。他听见Fingon沾湿了自己的手指，握住了他已经抬起的臀部。Fingon探进了一根手指，动作小心但是坚定。他不像Sauron那样在挑逗。他的碰触很温暖，而Sauron从来没有。Maedhros抱着他，随着Fingon的手指的动作喘息着。之后那手指抽出去了，但是在Maedhros因为突然的失去哭出声来之前，Fingon再一次碰触了他，这次用两根手指进入了他。丧失尊严的，这个是，Maedhros中的一部分仍旧说，羞耻的，这是。他因为被这样碰触而尖叫扭动，到了Fingon再一次的吻上了他，只为了让他安静下来的程度。但是他的其余的地方只能想着他到底有多么需要这个，这感觉多么棒，之后Fingon在他身体内碰到了一处导致他弓起脊背来，什么都不能够想了。他的所有神经都在歌唱，好像他是一根刚刚被拨弄的琴弦一样。“现在。”他在他再次能够说出话的时候说。“现在，现在，请，现在 —- ”  
当Fingon进入他的时候有一点点疼痛：即使他的身体渴求这个，在这面前臣服，他的身体仍旧不是为了这样粗暴的方式而使用的。Fingon在Maedhros身上停了下来，喘息着，双眼正大。“你” 他说。  
“请”，Maedhros说。  
然后Fingon完全进入了他，终于，终于。终于被拥有的快感能够完完全全的淹没他。但是Maedhros仍旧伸出来，饥渴，打开：然后Fingon完完全全的占满了他。  
啊，但是他是明亮的，他是强壮的。在他的灵魂里没有一丝一毫Morgoth的造物有的那种寒冷傲慢的力量，也没有任何不洁或者黑暗的东西。Fingon的灵魂轻盈如同长风，明亮犹如晨曦，如火焰一样干净明粹。Maedhros随着Fingon的动作移动着，几乎分不开他的身体的快感和他的灵魂的快感。这是完完全全的臣服。除了Fingon想要他和拥有了他之外的任何事情他都不知道，而他也想要Fingon也被他拥有。他的身体在Fingon的怀里，他的灵魂任由Fingon采摘。  
Fingon低声呼唤他的名字，之后再次呼唤了他，低沉的，用着他们幼时的称呼。Maedhros尖叫着高潮了。Fingon狠狠的吻着他，几下动作之后也同样到达了他自己的高潮。Maedhros躺在他身下，因为高潮的快感而颤抖着：而那快感在那现在紧紧将他们的灵魂联系起来的纽带之中传递着，让Maedhros呻吟着再次高潮了出来。  
他们在那里一起躺了一会。在Maedhros血液之中传递着的热潮渐渐退却了。只留下了可怕的清醒。  
当他从Fingon的怀抱之中离开时，Fingon沉默着，没有试图阻止她。Maedhros闭上眼，努力集中精神。他现在几乎无法将Fingon从他的大脑里面驱逐出去，如果Fingon不想离开的话。但是Fingon保守了他的誓言：那是当然的。Maedhros感到他的灵魂离开了一点。Fingon仍旧沉默着，但他站起身开始向Maedhros递过他的衣物。  
”谢谢你。”当他们都穿戴好之后，Maedhros说。  
他渴望离开这里，到别处去：去洗个澡，换身衣服，但是他们刚刚所做的事情的重要性沉沉的压在他心上，使他终于有能力好好想一想了。而他终于恐惧的意识到了他自己的自私。他不是唯一一个失去了什么东西的人。Fingon现在永远都不可能结婚了：在中土他不会有任何妻子，儿子或者女儿；也不会有情人。而Maedhros自己 —-   
“我们明天早上就会离开。”他说。他原本想要再逗留几天，但是他现在不能这样做了。Maglor可能会抱怨几句，但这是没有办法的事。  
“那我现在就向你道别吧。”Fingon安静的说。他伸出手来，但是想了想收回了他的手。  
Maedhros非常感激。他不觉得他现在能够忍受被触碰。“再见了。”他说。他轻轻低了低头，转身在树荫下安静的离开了。他知道他应该离宴会越远越好。  
费诺里安们第二天早上便启程前去东方了。Fingon不在前来道别的队伍里.  
——————————————————————————  
我们现在会做得更好。在战争会议在第二天开始之前，Maedhros这样告诉自己。他强迫自己和Fingon进行了对视，坐在了那张昨天还是Maglor的座位上，向他的弟弟挥了挥手。Fingon凝重的冲他点了点头。他们会赢得这场战争的，Maedhros对自己说，就像他在昨天晚上所做的一样。这个想法好像一个护身符一样。他探身出去，用右臂上连接着的钩子将昨天他们在地图上铺着的各种银色标志扫到了一边。“开始吧。”他说。  
Fingon给了他他所知道的全部：堡垒和要塞，人数和名字，还有所有的保证和联盟，将他所拥有的的一切都一个一个的放在了桌子上。Maedhros认真的听着，思考着所有：西路贝利兰拥有的全部兵力，Nargothrond的更少。有些他已经知道了，但是不是全部。这比以前少得多了。但是他们仍旧用这些兵力赢得这场战争。而如果Maedhros能够更好的将自己的兄弟集结在Fingolfin的旗帜下，那么 —   
好吧。现在已经太晚了。  
Fingon在他最后的演说的时候停下了短短的一会儿。如果Maedhros没能够意识到他的安静背后在他心上的沉重感，他也会忽视掉这一点的。但是他知道那代表了什么。“Turgon？”他说。  
“也许吧。”Fingon说，他不再言语了。  
Maedhros抵抗着想要问个清楚的想法。挚友不会这么做的。他看向了地图和那些标志，深呼吸了一次，伸出左手取了他自己的标志，开始他的谈话。  
他能够感受到Maglor惊讶的注视，还有东方人的瞪视。即使是他最亲密的兄弟，Maedhros也从来没有向他们提供这些。但是他在Fingon的眼前将他从Ossiriand直到Himring的东路力量完全展开了，没有无视掉任何他们在最近几年的收获，或者是那些山脉的秘密补给，或者是南方的丰茂资源。所有的，他必须给出所有的，这样他们才能够有机会赢得这场战争。这对他来说真是个可怖的事情。但是Fingon是他的挚友：如果你不信任你的挚友的话，你还有谁可以信任呢？  
他将在他脑海里喁喁的细小声音推到一边去：他们不是朋友，在最近四百年的时间里都不是了，因为现在在他们之间存在的不再是友谊，也不可能是了。但是他们必须是挚友，不然这便是无用的举措：为了这个联盟和这场战争，没有什么是他们不能够付出的。在这场战争之后他们便会再度分离，那时候Maedhros就不需要思考他们之间的纽带了。他会离开这里，去到某个地方，去到中土的东面，也许，那样他们之间的联系就会变细。甚至可能会被扯断：那时Fingon就可以再度变得自由，可以拥有一个妻子或是情人，儿子或者女儿，Maedhros也会成为他内心自己的主人，不再忧虑，不再被束缚。即使现在心灵之墙仍旧阻隔着他们，他们也很努力的不想要打扰对方，但是在Fingon旁边坐如此之长的时间仍旧对他来说过多了。但是他们必须是挚友，Maedhros告诉自己：即使他的心中的一部分想要现在站起来离开，到随便哪个地方去；而另外一部分会很开心的坐在Fingon旁边，哪里都不想去也不想被他赶走。  
他将自己最后的一个标志放在桌子上，发出了轻轻的声音：东方人的骑兵。寂静仍旧蜿蜒在他们之中，各种各样的寂静：Maglor的惊讶，矮人的思考，三个人类男性，在Maedhros看来，充满了怀疑。他用眼角余光捕捉到了Borlach，他正在看着桌子。当他意识到人类正在记忆他们防线的力量和弱点的时候，他心中猛得升起了怒火，好像那人正在希望东西方贝利兰内战一样。  
但是Fingon沉默着，仍旧什么都没说。Maedhros看着他，直到他自己没办法坚持住。他低下头看着他的手和义肢。一会儿之后，他闭上了双眼，但是没有任何改变：他仍旧能够感觉到Fingon的灵魂之中仿佛如刀锋一样尖锐的挣扎，没有任何改变，明显的好像Fingon喊出来了一样。那么，这是不够的 — 在他为了这个最后的联盟做了如此之多之后 — 仍旧不够，仍旧不够：如果他们最好的将军也不能看到出路的话，那么是不是现在没有任何出路 —   
Fingon终于说话了。  
“很多人会死。”他说。“他们一定会牺牲，无论我们做什么。如果我们输掉这场战争，我们远远没有足够的战士留下来保卫他们的家园。如果我们失败了，我们便失去了所有。我的父亲一直这样说，当我劝说他推进我们的合围的时候：而他一直都是我们之中最为智慧的那个。”  
“但是他陨落了。”Maedhros说。  
“我希望为我的父亲复仇。”Fingon说：“还有我的祖父；让这片土地从在北方的阴影之中解放出来，就像我一开始就想做的那样。但是我仍旧能够听到来自我的回忆之中我的父亲的声音：失败了，我们便一无所有。他这样说！他曾是我的国王。”  
短暂的停顿。  
“Fingon。”Maedhros说：“你看到了，不是么？你看到我们一定要做的了。”  
Fingon摇了摇头，仍旧看着桌子，看着地图，和所有在微弱的阳光下闪着浅浅的光的银色标志。“我看到了。”他说，“但我的心使我动摇。”  
一堆Maedhros能够做的事情涌入了他的脑海：来自一个优秀的同盟的充满说服力的演讲，来自一位旧友的甜言蜜语 ，甚至 — 他为此对自己感到厌恶 — 抱着Fingon直到所有他因为过去他们之间发生的事情赶到的羞愧都消失。任何事，如果有帮助的话：因为这场战争他需要Fingon。但是随着他的思考，这些方案都渐渐淡出了他的脑海。甜蜜的哄骗和说服能使他获得自己想要的，但不能获得自己需要的。为了这场战争的胜利他需要的不仅仅是挚友Fingon，而是Fingon应该成为的模样：至高王Fingon，明亮英勇且坚定。  
一旦他知道了这个，他便知道他的选择了。  
“我的国王。”他说，“你的意愿是什么？”  
他没有关注Uldor低声的咕哝或者Maglor尖锐的眼神，亦或是胡林的皱眉。他看向Fingon，也只看着Fingon：而Fingon，在这中土已经当了五百多年的精灵领主，带着足足三场大战的重量和无数小型战役的经验，用所有明锐的尊严和力量承受着额头上新铸造的至高王冠 — Fingon低下头，轻轻的笑了笑，好像他仍旧是那个向一位更加年长和智慧的堂兄做出危险的提议的少年，而那堂兄更想善意的嘲笑他。Fingon不相信他。  
有那么一瞬间，Maedhros处于完完全全的懦夫行径几乎要说服自己没有任何的方法能解决这个问题了。  
但这不是真相。  
所有的，你必须给出所有的。他想。他闭上双眼，让自己的心转向了他们在四百年前在Irvin湖畔的树荫之下形成的纽带。Maedhros一直都在他那里用内心的意愿铸造了一堵墙。这不是他的天性，他曾经这样想，也的确如此，他厌恶向Sauron屈服的想法，但是事实是他从来不想要向任何人屈服，无论他有如何亲密和真诚。但是Fingon是他的国王。Maedhros的弟弟们快速的指出了根据原本让Fingolfin成为国王的协议，王冠应该归还给Maedhros — Finwe家族之中最为年长的人 — 在Fingolfin死去之后；但是Maedhros从未想过这一点。他在他自己的臣属面前向Fingon单膝跪地 — 啊，他能感觉到他们之间的纽带为此闪着浅浅的光。Fingon将他扶起让他自由的动作是多么迅速啊！他从来没有想要在这方面强迫Maedhros做任何事。  
他们不是友人，也不可能是了。但是他们不一定要什么都不是。  
让Maedhros建立在他们之间的所有的墙壁坍塌是一件耗费了一番功夫的事情。确实，那让他松了很大一口气。直到那些墙壁都坍塌之后Maedhros才意识到自己到底花了多长时间在维持它们上面。Fingon的灵魂没有任何变化，仍旧和他们刚刚来到这里的时候一样干净明粹，和他的灵魂的距离同样安全又遥远。但是Maedhros深呼了一口气。“我的国王。”他再次说，在一个没有任何甜言蜜语的哄骗能够存在的地方用同样语句探向他：我的国王。  
没有任何一个人能够看到Maedhros看到的事物，也没有人能够感受到Maedhros所感受到的。那是一瞬间爆发出来的最为纯粹的亲密渴望和拥吻，一瞬间淹没了Maedhros的世界.一开始他觉得那是他自己的。当他能够睁开双眼的时候他看到Fingon在看着他。Maedhros没有移开视线。他再一次向Fingon询问他的命令，但是他很难听到自己的声音。我会忠诚的跟随你的意愿。他想到。我的挚友，我的大人，我的陛下：你看到了吗？我是你的。  
“你恨这件事。你也因为这件事恨我。”Fingon咕哝着，声音低沉到Maedhros怀疑除了自己之外没有人能够听到他。他没有试图去寻找答案：没有语言能够去回答他。他将自己打开，恳求Fingon自己去寻找答案。那明亮干净的灵魂温柔的来到了他的身边，照亮了那些Maedhros一直以为深深的埋在自己的灵魂最黑暗深沉的地方的记忆。在安格班所经受的折磨在那里，还有那些他忍受了如此漫长的时间的东西。但是他们从来没有击垮他，不像Sauron的游戏那样：因为即使是最为创新残酷的刑罚都没能成功的触碰到他的灵魂。Maedhros不害怕痛苦，不恐惧残忍，不认为简单的折磨能够将他击沉：他害怕的事自己的臣服。只有当他自愿臣服的时候，黑暗才能让他堕落。只要他仍是他自己的心灵的独一无二的主人 — 他想起了很多很多年以前，在双圣树的光芒照耀下，被明朗笑意装饰着的一个勇敢做出的约定。Fingon不可能知道Maedhros是如何恐惧得想起那些他想要并且无法控制的东西的。但是在那个湖畔他仍旧臣服了：不是完全出于自己的意愿，也不是没有后悔：但是如果他必须要臣服，他没有任何其他人可以相信。  
我不会让你失望的。Fingon说，带着全然的喜悦和惊讶。他的灵魂没有再次离开。他的力量和他的勇气突然全部来到了Maedhros的身边，好像那是他天生就拥有的一样。在物理世界中，刚刚发生的那些不过占用了几十秒的时间。Maedhros的国王开口了。  
他的声音快速冷静，激烈但是坚定。Maedhros一句话都没有听到。他知道那些是关于未来将会发生的战争的计划，一个会实现的计划，一个一定会成功的计划：不是因为他听到了，而是因为Fingon环绕在他的周围的灵魂之中充斥了这些。而这就是完全将自己臣服的感觉，被完全看透，无论何时无论何地！Maedhros现在无法再次建起他们之间的墙壁了，即使他想要这么做。这感觉很奇怪，深深的令人恐惧，也不想这么做。  
关于Fingon的计划的修改和讨论正在进行当中：他没有留意到他们。人类们在争论那些对于他们来说非常重要的有关荣誉的论点，精灵们会觉得这很无趣：他没有听。一段时间之后他终于想到了能够形容他自己的感觉的词：安全。在Fingon的灵魂的拥抱之中他感觉到了彻彻底底的安全，跟他们身在何处和什么样的危险将会威胁到他们完全没有任何关系的安全。  
Maedhros几乎要笑出声了。难怪这感觉这么奇怪。  
他终于从自己的内心世界浮出来，看向了Fingon明亮的双眼。他忍不住微笑起来。Fingon的眼睛稍稍睁大了一些。我已经很久都没有见到你冲我微笑了。Maedhros听到了，感觉到有一线害羞躲在里面，还有很多很多的感激。Fingon向他表达感激只一点听上去相当荒唐。但是他没有在乎这一点：那让他感觉他们两人中的有些东西平衡了。  
但是他们的会议远远没有结束。他一边在大脑的角落里想着他们之间的纽带，一个不再是盘旋的威胁而是一个简单舒适的事实，Maedhros再次将自己的注意力扭到了战争上面。他们一定会赢得这场战争的。他们可以。并且，他们必须这样做。  
————————————————————————————  
“刚刚发生的到底是什么？”Maglor在那之后说。他们在黄昏之中一起站在Aeluin湖畔。月亮逐渐登上了天空。“你现在让我们的凡人同盟们惊讶了：他们还觉得从东线到至高王一线的联军是个形式上的东西呢 — 没错，我也觉得是这样！我相信我们得安抚他们，不让他们在没有警告的情况下贸然让另外的精灵领主加入我们的联军。但是刚刚到底发生了什么，Maedhros？”  
“Fingon也曾经觉得那是个形式而已，”Maedhros说，没有回答他的问题。Fingon的灵魂当众简单明粹的力量仍旧存在停留在他的脑海之中。他是怎么忍受没有它的如此漫长的时间的？和人类领袖的交锋一点都不让Maedhros觉得麻烦。事实上，没有什么能。“我们没办法用那样的方式赢得这场战争。”  
Maglor想了一会。“对，我不认为我们可以。我还从来没有想过你会有一天底下你那骄傲坚硬的头颅呢。”  
“我不是放弃了王冠吗？”  
“只是你没有的那一顶。”  
Maedhros看向了自己的兄弟。  
“或者说，我一直都是这样认为的。”Maglor说，耸了耸肩。“让Fingolfin的家族持有至高王的名字吧，还有那些不追随我们的追随者们：你一直都是我们的领主。如果我有其他的想法的话，我可能还会加入到我们的弟弟的反对言论之中呢！但是你还没有回答我的问题。刚刚你和我们英勇的堂弟之间发生了什么？你们终于弥补了你们之间的口角吗？你们一定要等到在战争会议正在举行的时候做这种事吗？对于其他所有人来说都相当惊讶。”  
“我们从来没有吵架过。”Maedhros说。“而且不是所有事情都和你有关，Maglor。”  
Maglor眯起了双眼：“别以为我不会找到真相。”他威胁到。  
“我一直知道你在八卦一事上相当坚持。”Maedhros说。  
“Fingon会告诉我的。”  
“不。”Maedhros说，“我不认为他会。”他停下来，微笑着：“你会吗？”  
Maglor吓了一跳，转过身来。他没有注意到Fingon什么时候到他身后的。  
“不，我不会的。”Fingon说。他等待着，带着明显的期待看着Maglor。  
“哦 — 非常好！”Maglor最终说，“如果你是我的哥哥的真正的陛下的话，我觉得你也最好是我的。我认为我应该离开了。”  
“请这样做吧。” Fingon温和的说。  
Maedhros试图不要让自己笑出声来。Maglor翻了个白眼之后移开了。Fingon站到了Maedhros的身边。风吹拂着他们两个人，他们一起看向湖的对岸：Maedhros让自己想起了曾经在Irvin湖上游动的白天鹅，在黄昏的光下如此美丽。他让自己回想起当Fingon第一次拥有他的时候的感觉，他的身体的扩张和他的灵魂的臣服。那是个试验一样的东西。当Maedhros让自己想起他如今成为的那个人和他所臣服的一切时，Sauron的嘲讽浮上了水面，就像它们一直做的那样。但是第一次，它们没有引起任何的刺痛。Sauron什么都不明白。他还觉得这是个弱点。  
“我的陛下。”他说。  
“不仅仅是你的陛下，我希望。”Fingon说。  
Maedhros笑起来。“不，不仅仅如此。”  
“我们还是挚友么？”Fingon说，“我希望我们是朋友。”  
他的言语真心实意。这是很明显的。但是对于Maedhros来说，他能够感觉到说出这些话的那个灵魂，因此这些语句和当时他将他们之间的墙壁击碎时感受到的亲密渴望有着同样激烈的力量，那让他颤抖。他吞咽了一下。  
他单膝跪在地上。  
Fingon惊讶的想要阻止他这么做。Maedhros捂住了他的手。一连串意识就像从前那样穿过了他的肉体：就像他的灵魂一样，他的肉体也在说着，是的，这一个，是的，没错。Fingon试图将手抽出来。Maedhros握着他。他思索着想要说的话，然后最终找到了它们。  
“你是我的国王。”他说。“不仅仅是我的挚友。你是唯一一个我全心全意相信的人，也是唯一一个我愿意相信的。我将所有我在我们留下的废墟之中挖掘出来的希望和我还持有的所有希望放到你的手中；因为你从来未曾让我失望。”  
“什么 — ”  
“我的大人。”Maedhros说：“你会怎么做？”  
他边说边抬起了头，微笑着。Fingon低头看着他，Maehdros感到好像自己的心都因为Fingon这样看着他所激起的感情影响到了。  
“我不会强迫你做任何你不想做的事。”Fingon说。  
“我知道这一点。”Maedhros说，“但是你会怎么做呢？”他犹豫了一下，低头亲吻了Fingon的指节用来聚集起足够的勇气。他说：“或者我一定要请求你吗？”  
Fingon立刻说。“不！”  
Maedhros能够看到他是如何被这个想法恶心到的。不，这不是Sauron。Sauron什么都不明白。“那你会告诉我吗？”他说。  
Fingon说：“你能站起来吗？”  
“这可能有些不便。”Maedhros说：“我比你高得太多了。”  
“站起来吧。”Fingon说。他的声音之中带着点笑意：他的心里则有着强烈的不安。Maedhros听到了第一个，感受到了第二个。他站了起来，但是没有松开Fingon的手。  
“那么？”他说。  
“我希望你选择我。”Fingon说。  
“我选择了你。”Maedhros说，“曾经也是。”  
Fingon吻了他。Maedhros从来没有在深红的热潮没有滚动在他身体里的时候被亲吻过。这感觉很不一样。他发现他很喜欢这个。他也亲吻了Fingon，紧紧握着他的手，感到了他的堂弟心中纯粹的喜悦和幸福。那感觉顺着纽带回荡在他们之间。他发现他也很喜欢这个。  
当他们再一次开始说话的时候月已至中天。“我们现在可以。”Maedhros说。  
Fingon漫不经心的抚摸着他的侧脸。“不是现在。”他说。“在这之后。在我们赢了之后。那时再来到我身边吧，如果 — 如果你仍旧想要的话。”  
Maedhros带着点怀疑看着他，Fingon微笑着。Maedhros看出来Fingon一直都清清楚楚的知道是什么使得他在如此之长的抵抗之后选择臣服。他当然知道。他将Maedhros的心握在手间。他知道所有的事情。他知道了。再一次的，Maedhros惊讶的发现他完全不害怕。  
“而且我没有你想象中的那么笨。”Fingon很有眼色的加上了一句。当他看到Maedhros脸上的表情的时候，他忍不住露出了一个恶作剧一样的微笑。“之后，如果你还想要我的话。我不会强迫你做任何事。”他再一次亲吻了Maedhros，低声加上了一句。“但没有你，我将会是一个饥渴的野兽：因为我不是我们的祖父，我也从来没能学会爱上两个人的诀窍。”  
“Fingon。”Maedhros说。  
“我爱你这件事不应该使你惊讶吧。”Fingon说。  
“没有。”Maedhros说。Fingon很久以前就告诉了他，只是从来不是用语言的形式：当他第一次拥有Maedhros的时候，当他让他离开的时候。“之后。”他说，这是个誓言。  
“我不会强迫你的。”Fingon说。  
“你看上去不会强迫我做任何事：但是我会来的。”  
Fingon的微笑无比明亮。”那真好。“  
——————————————————————————  
在自己的咒语产生的红光之中，Sauron盘腿坐着，将Maedhros的头颅放在自己的他腿上。他有一下没一下的抚摸着Maedhros的长发：Maedhros因为这些触碰颤抖着，或者想要更多。情潮在他的身体里一下一下的起伏。但是他没有挣扎。他需要保存自己的体力，他告诉自己。而且躺在Sauron的大腿上和在地板上没有什么区别。  
“你真漂亮。”Sauron说，“难道所有的诺多都是如此坚定的撒谎者吗？”他看上去并不想要获得一个答案。确实，他完全不在乎Maedhros究竟在思考什么。他继续摸着Maedhros的长发。“当你成为我的之后。”他说，“你需要一直告诉我真相：对你，也对你自己。我相信那会使我相当愉悦的。”  
“我不会成为你的。”Maedhros挤出这句话。  
“我知道你不会，但你应该成为我的。或者你将会一直都是个撒谎者。要么这个，要么那个。”  
“在我们之间，我不是那个撒谎的人。”Maedhros聚集了所有他还留存的反抗说，“我向你保证，你会为了你对我做出的这些事付出代价的。”  
即使在他自己听来，这句威胁也空洞无力。Sauron开始笑了。他笑了很长时间。而那笑声，在Maedhros看来，和自己的长发被抚摸的感觉，还有房间中充斥着的红光交织在了一起。  
“好吧，这是一个我知道的事实。”Sauron说，在他笑声停止之后。“你可以把它当成一个礼物。在这一生中，你不会遵守住哪怕一个你做出的誓言。”他的音调几乎充斥了喜爱。“一个都没有。”


End file.
